


Kurtofsky Song Book

by MelissaMaier902



Series: Song Book Collections [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902





	1. Madness

**_** This is one of two songs, for the very dear and sweet_ ** ** WickedWhiskey.  ** **_**_ **

 

The music is on repeat and the beat of the bass line is vibrating the walls and floor. Dave is pacing furiously wearing a path in the carpet. His hands are clenching and unclenching repeatedly, almost in time with the music. He doesn’t even acknowledge the tears of frustration trekking down his cheek.

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_  
I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,   
and some kind of madness has started to evolve.  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
I, I tried so hard to let you go,   
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah   
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

His room is trashed. The desk swept clean of everything, scattered papers everywhere. The chair is broken, lost in a fit of rage. A broken chair leg lay among the shards of glass from the picture frame it crashed into. Posters were torn from the walls and are scattered in ruins. Books have been thrown from the shelves to land in battered heaps throughout the room. The mattress is turned on its side and the headboard is cracked.

_I have finally seen the light,_  
and I have finally realized  
what you mean.  
Ooh oh oh

Blood drops follow Dave’s pacing. He punched the wall leaving a gaping hole, skin, and blood behind. He doesn’t even realize he is bleeding. Dave’s body went numb hours ago. Only his mind is still scrambling, his thoughts running in circles. Over and over the song keeps playing.

_And now I need to know is this real love,_  
or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Inside he is screaming at himself. Dave knows this is his entirely fault. Trapped in his memories. He went about it so very wrong. Now it was too late to fix it. Anger, confusion, and fear swirl through him. He can’t even comprehend how to fix this. In the back of his mind phrases keep cycling just like the song playing on repeat.

_And now I have finally seen the light,_  
and I have finally realized  
what you need.  
Mmmm...

Some part of Dave realizes he needs help. He stops his pacing and looks around. He can’t find his phone and panic starts to choke him. His stomach is churning and he can feel the bile rising. A cold sweat breaks out all over his body and he is shaking violently. He finally spots the phone partially hidden under the bed. Dave breathes a sigh and scrolls down through his contacts before selecting the right name. He types a message: _I need you right now_. Then he hits send, before slumping down to the floor.

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_  
And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)   
and I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)   
But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)   
I have finally realized (realized)   
I need to love  
I need to love

Dave has no idea how long he lies there before he hears a sound that makes his heart skip a beat. Seconds after registering the sound he feels soft cool hands touching his face. He is pulled into a warm embrace. He can barely feel the rocking and he can’t comprehend the words being said. The smell seeps into his brain first; he knows that smell. It represents all that is good in Dave’s life. Then he feels the drops. For a moment he thinks it might be raining, but he doesn’t remember going outside. He goes completely still and looks up.

_Come to me_  
Just in a dream.  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can be wrong,   
maybe I'm too headstrong.  
Our love is   
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)   
Madness

“Don’t cry, please. I’m so, so, sorry I ever hurt you.”

“Shhh, honey, its okay. I’m just scared. What happened baby?”

“Bad dream,” Dave muttered. “Then I couldn’t find you. I thought you were gone, that I lost you again. I don’t know.”

“It’s alright now. I’m right here. I just went to the store, but I’m right here now. Just relax.”

Dave feels arms tighten around him and kisses are placed on his temple. He sighs in relief.

“I love you, David.”

“I love you more, Fancy.”

 

 

 

**AN: The song is “Madness” by Muse. It’s a great song with a powerful beat. The type of song you can get lost in. Please keep the song suggestions coming… and let me know what ship you prefer, otherwise I go to my default.**

**Hugs, Melissa** __  
  



	2. It all began...

It all began about eight weeks ago.

Dave’s been acting differently. I think I’ve pin-pointed the start of the weird behavior to that day I saw Hummel follow Big D into the locker room. I could hear them yelling at each other, but just as I was about to head inside and check it out Coach Sylvester grabbed me for some stupid Cheerio item she needed moved.

I almost didn’t remember to ask him what happened when I saw him later that day.

“Yo, dude, wait up!” I called to Dave as he was just finishing up at his locker.

He smiled at me but it was weak and I could swear he’d been cryin’.

“What’s up with you, man?”

“Nothin’, why?” even his voice sounded weak, like he hadn’t spoken much that day.

“Dude, I saw Hummel follow you into the locker room earlier and heard you two yelling. I was gonna come help you, but Sylvester cornered me and wanted me to move some crap for her.”

“What?” Dave’s eyes went all big.

Just as I was about to ask him what the hell was wrong again, I heard Hummel over my shoulder.

Kurt stared at Dave, but spoke to me.

“We weren’t yelling, Azimio. It was a debate, about a project we’ve been assigned to as partners for English.”

I looked over at Dave who just nodded. Something wasn’t right. His eyes were a bit too bright and his smile was off.

“Anyway,” Kurt continued. “We should get going David, if we’re going to make it to the library and get those research books.”

“Sure,” he croaked.

I almost asked what was wrong with his voice but the two of them had already started moving toward the door. I just watched them go, determined to get to the bottom of this. I mean, we’ve been Karofsky and Adams since kindergarten so while I may not be the smartest guy or all that quick to catch on, I know my best friend!

That had been just the beginning of the changes I noticed.

A couple of days past after that, but there were no more slushy facials and gone were the fun times tossing dweebs into lockers. I really couldn’t care less about messing with the others; it was just something we did to pass the time. The only person who even warranted a dirty look from Dave lately was that Jew-Fro kid, but then everyone hated on that kid. I didn’t give two fucks about his religion, that wasn’t the problem; the problem was the kid was a straight up douche bag and annoying as fuck always sticking his nose and camera in other people’s shit.

My first thought on Dave’s distraction was my boy was tappin’ some fine-ass honey and not sharin’ the deets. Surely Dave would tell me if he was gettin’ some, right? Normally I would say hell ya, but… well now I’m not so sure. I mean, if he’s going off to the library with Hummel then what the fuck?

It was time for some _Call of Duty_ type recon shit.

The Monday after the locker room incident I decided to corner Dave at his locker and get some answers. I almost shit my pants when I got close to his locker. Dave was standing there with Hummel, Hudson, Puckerman, Chang and Evans. They were all laughing and cutting it up like best fuckin’ buds! I narrowed my eyes. What the actual fuck was goin’ on around here? Hummel was the first to leave the group and I don’t think I’d ever seen D smile like that. The rest left with Dave before I had a chance to recover or say anything.

Later that day I caught up to D and asked him if he wanted to go over to The Diner, grab some grub and just hang with the guys. I almost expected him to say no, but he said yes and I could suddenly breathe in relief. Maybe that morning had been a one-off type of thing.

I was following Dave’s truck when I saw him answer his phone at the red light. He talked for a moment before I saw him throw his head back and laugh. It made me smile ‘cause it’s been a couple of months since I’d seen him laugh like that and even though I was in the car behind him I could still hear the sound in my mind. My trip down memory lane was interrupted by D flipping a u-turn. The next thing I know I’m getting’ a text, A FUCKIN’ TEXT! He says something came up and he has to change plans; that he’d go raise some hell with the guys on some other night. I was fuckin’ livid! I made my own u-turn at the next block and trailed Dave all the way to Hudson’s. Why the hell was he was hanging with him? I drove off confused and determined to say something to him tomorrow.

The next day I caught up to him at his locker.

“D-man, yo, since when do you hang out with Hudson and the Nude Erections?” I asked.

Dave appeared jittery. “I-I have a science project with Hudson. Some of the others are in that class too.”

My bullshit meter was gettin’ full. “Science project? With Hudson? You poor bastard! First you’re stuck with Hummel and now his over-sized dorky brother. Man, sucks to be you.”

Dave grimaced but then the bell rang so he ran off to class with barely a wave.

Later that day I approached Hudson.

“Yo, Hudson!” I could see the dude looking for something in his locker.

He looked over at me. “Oh, hey, Azimio. What’s up?”

“Nothin’ much. Practice was a bitch yesterday, you think today will be the same?”

I watched Finn shrug his shoulders. “I don’t know. I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Ya? Well, maybe it just seemed that way since D’s all stressed over your science project and shit.”

I watched him process what I said and I knew Dave was full of shit. Finn looked at me weird.

“Science project?”

“D told me you guys were working on a science project when he couldn’t hang with the guys yesterday. It must be a tough project if he’s stressed. My man loves him some science and math shit so I wouldn’t think he’d be so crazy, ya know?”

Finn seemed to get something about what I said because his eyes got big and he looked around before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ya, umm, it’s a big project, and, umm, you know, I-I’m not really that good at science so Karofsky’s havin’ to help me a bit.”

I could tell he was lying, but before I could call him on it, he shut his locker and ran off.

I was so pissed off I punched a locker.

At lunch I tried to get Dave to commit to a video game fest this weekend, but he was too busy texting away on his phone. Then the damn thing rings and he gets up to take the call. I decided to follow him. However, all I overheard was something about going to some bar this weekend.

The rest of the week flew by and was pretty much the same. I kept trying to get him to tell me what was going on and he kept evading all my efforts. I decided a stake out was necessary.

That Friday night I parked two houses down from D’s place when a black SUV pulled up. I could see Hudson and Puck in the back seat with the windows rolled down and I’m pretty sure Hummel was driving. Then Chang and Evans got out of the car and went inside. A few minutes later the guys exited with a dressed up Karofsky. Since when does my best friend even own a blue button down shirt? I tried to follow them but when we got to West Lima I lost them. I drove around for awhile looking for the SUV but found nothing so I headed home extremely pissed off.

Dave must have realized I was aggravated because the next week he asked me if I wanted to go to a concert in Columbus. It was some country shit he liked and wasn’t really my thing but I always supported his white boy shit and he did the same for my rap. It’s part of what makes us best buds.

Then he tells me ‘the whole gang’ is going, and while I’m annoyed to be hangin’ with the Glee bitches, I am excited to hang out with Dave.

The night went well at first. We’re all jocks so it’s not like we don’t have things in common and I suppose if I get over their singin’ and dancin’ crap I can admit they’re not bad guys. I decided if Dave was gonna hang with these guys I might as well give them a chance.

Dave gets a phone call in the middle of the show. The next thing I know he’s gone and Hudson tells me he’ll give me a ride home after the show. I want to know what the fuck is so important Big D gives up front row tickets and doesn’t even say goodbye. Hudson just gave me a sympathetic look and I could swear Puck was about to tell me when Evans elbowed him in the ribs. I spent the rest of the show in my seat trying to figure out what I did to make my friend ditch me like that.

I didn’t talk to Dave for the rest of the weekend. I wasn’t sure I could without going the fuck off at him.

The next Monday I was at my locker when Hudson approached me. He told me they were throwing a surprise party for Dave’s birthday in two weeks and wanted to know if I wanted to help.

“I don’t think so dude,” I slammed my locker shut. “Seems like D ain’t into being my friend much anymore so I’ma take a hint.”

Finn hesitated, “I-I don’t think that’s true, man. Are you sure?”

“Well I don’t really know now do I? He’s always off with you guys or Hummel. I think we’ve probably said about a dozen words to each other in the last two weeks. S’cool though, you know, whatever… I gotta get to class man. See ya at practice.”

Dave didn’t show up to lunch but I didn’t really expect him to anyway. It wasn’t until later that he attempted to speak to me in the locker room.

“Hey Z, man, I’m sorry I’ve been a little distant lately. I’ve just had a lot on my mind and just tryin’ to figure some shit out.”

I looked at him closely, he seemed sincere. “You don’t seem to have a problem talkin’ to Hummel and the rest.”

I know it came across whiney but I couldn’t help it! You try gettin’ shut out by your best fuckin’ friend and see how the fuck you do.

“I know, dude, and I just… I want to…”

I watched as he wrung his hands together and it bothered me to see him so upset. I caved a little.

“Dude, don’t wet yourself. How about we have an all-night video game fest this weekend? I’ll bring the pizza and chips; you can get Mr. K to make the root beer floats.”

D sort of smiled and nodded. “Ya, that sounds cool. So Friday?”

I nodded before grabbing my gear. “Man you better hurry and gear up before the Panther comes in and you get yo ass handed to you courtesy of some wind-sprints.”

When Friday rolled around I was pretty excited. This would be the first time in three weeks we hung out. I grabbed two extra-large pizzas and Big D’s favorite Doritos. Mr. K was making the floats when I walked in.

I began to relax. This was good, this was familiar. I could tell Dave kept trying to tell me something but I decided I wouldn’t push. He’d talk when he was ready.

We played _Halo_ and _Call of Duty_ and I started to feel like things were back to normal. D was a little more quiet than usual but we were joking around some so I figured it was all good.

Around midnight we decided to hit the sack. I grabbed out the air mattress I always used and we hunkered down. I thought for sure he would open up now.

“Dude, what’s been going on with you?”

“N-nothin’ man, why?”

“Seriously D? What the fuck man? We’ve been friends forever and you’ve shut me out these last couple of weeks. I wanna, I mean, just tell what I did or what’s wrong.”

I heard him take a deep breath.

“Z, I… I’m…” I heard him make a soft growl noise. “I-I just… have a lot of school work and shit. It’s just stress man. I’ll do better.”

I don’t know how or why, but I knew he was full of shit. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. At this point I’m not sure if I’m pissed off or hurt but neither feels good.

“Ya man, whatever.” I rolled over and tried to sleep.

Music is what woke me up. I thought it was my phone so I reached for it. I noticed it was about two in the morning but it wasn’t my phone ringing it was D’s.

I stayed still, pretending to be asleep, when D finally answered.

“Fancy? It’s two am… you okay?”

I couldn’t hear who was on the line but D’s voice was all soft and breathy and sounded weird as fuck.

“I missed you too.” Dave chuckled, something I haven’t heard since we were kids.

I heard him sit up. “What? You’re outside? Now?” I could tell he was getting out of bed. “Okay, just give me a couple of minutes.” There was silence then, “No, Z’s here sleepin’.” Another silence, “No, I tried Fancy – I really did but… but I couldn’t. What if he hates me?” There was a longer silence but I could hear Dave putting on his shoes. “You’re right, I know, and he’s already suspicious but I-I just don’t want to see the hate in his eyes. Hey, I’m gonna hang up – I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

I waited until I heard the front door close before I jumped up and put my shoes on. I looked out the window and saw Dave cross the street and head toward a SUV parked a couple of houses down. It was the same one I tailed that Friday night. Suddenly things started to fall into place.

That car belonged to Hummel. First, Kurt and Dave have been hanging out a lot since that day in the locker room, then the glee bitches have been walking with D everywhere and they’ve been hanging out a lot, and D’s been distant. It all made sense now… Damn! Dave was joining Nude Erections!?

I slipped out of Dave’s room and down the stairs. If he was joining that loser fest then I wanted to hear it from him. I just couldn’t figure out why he thought I would hate him for it. I can’t think of anything short of dissin’ my mom that would make me hate him. We’ve been friends forever and I know Big D can sing and he even plays a mean guitar… why wouldn’t he just say something? I mean sure, I’d have teased the hell out of him but I’d have gotten over it. It wasn’t the end of the world or nothin’.

I slipped out the front door and crossed the yard. I kept to the shadows on D’s side of the road. When I was across from the car I ducked down beside a bush in the neighbor’s yard. At first it was too dark to see what was going on but then the moon came out from behind some clouds. I sucked in a quick breath. Holy shit!

Hummel was sittin’ in D’s lap and the two were lip locked. I couldn’t believe it. It was like a train wreck or a bad car crash, you know, when you want to look away but you just can’t no matter how hard you try. I sat down on my ass hard when my legs gave out. Dave was gay? Since when? Why the fuck didn’t I know this? How the fuck does Hummel fit into this? When the fuck did they become a couple?

My brain was starting to hurt with all the questions swirling around. I heard a car door open and I froze.

“It’s okay David,” I heard Hummel say. “He’s your best friend baby, he’ll understand.”

“I don’t know Fancy. We’ve been such assholes to everyone and I know for me it was ‘cause I was tryin’ to hide but that’s not it for him. I’m scared Fancy, I don’t want him to hate me.”

I gulped hard and wiped my eyes. My best friend was scared of me… that fuckin’ sucked. I didn’t stick around to hear anymore. I looked up to see them hugging so I made my escape. I ran crouched down back to the house and slipped inside. Once I was back in D’s room I began pacing.

Okay, so, apparently Dave’s gay… for Hummel? Whatever that’s not important. Well it was hella important, but, it’s Dave, right? I mean, it kinda made sense; I’ve never heard him say he liked a girl and he never dates or hooks up at parties. Poor kid, crushing on Hummel’s gotta suck but I guess if he wants to date the ice queen then that’s on him. Right now I had to figure out how to get him to talk to me. I wasn’t about to fuckin’ lose fifteen years of friendship! I can’t believe that fucker thinks I’d hate him or that we wouldn’t still be friends. I admit I can be a douche, but everyone knows I’m just joking around, right?

I didn’t hear Dave come back until the light flipped on, making me jump. We just stared at each other for several moments.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Dave practically whispered.

“I, umm, heard you on the phone and when you left...”

I watched the blood drain out of Dave’s face and he started to shake. I figured I just needed to get this over with and finally out in the open.

“I followed you and -”

“Z, man, I can explain!”

Dave looked panicky.

I shook my head. “No, man, no need. I saw you. You and Hummel.”

Dave looked like he was going to cry or hurl as he sank down on the bed. Normally I would’ve sat down next to him and half-hugged him, but I wasn’t sure about whether I could do that. I didn’t know if there was rules or something or if he had a boyfriend now maybe it wouldn’t be right or something.

I grabbed the desk chair and dragged it over to the bed. I sat down heavy.

“Dude,” I looked over at him carefully. “Level with me man; we’ve been friends for a long time, right?”

Dave nodded before he looked up at me. I could see the beginning of tears making his eyes bright.

“I’m gay,” he whispered but I heard it loud and clear.

“No shit man, I think I figured that part out already. And I don’t care. You wanna suck dick man that’s your thing – I don’t wanna know the details! What I want to know is why are you avoiding me? What did I do? Just tell me.”

Big D’s head shot up and he shook his head.

“You-you didn’t do anything, swear! I’ve just been… chicken you know. I didn’t know how to tell you and I thought you would hate me. Everyone said you wouldn’t but I didn’t know.”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “So all this time, you’ve… what? Just been scared… of me? Did you think I was gonna beat you up or somethin’?”

“I didn’t know Z.” I watched the tears actually fall from his eyes.

“Fuck this!” I threw myself next to him and hugged him as tight as I could. “Dude, ain’t gonna lie this is big and it took me by surprise for a minute, but D, come one, how could you ever think I could hate you? We’re best buds, man, brothers from other mothers, remember?”

Dave sobbed into my shoulder.

I let him get it out and after a few minutes he finally calmed down.

We spent the rest of the night talking. He told me how he knew something was different back in sixth grade but it didn’t hit him until he saw Hummel freshman year. That he felt he needed to hide from all the jocks so he began to pick on the guy he had a crush on, which just caused him to hate himself more, which led to him being a bigger douche.

I told him I didn’t care if he was gay or not and I meant it. I mean, Hummel’s all girly and bitchy and shit, thank God D’s not like that. We still have everything in common, just I like boobs and he likes dick. That actually got a laugh out of him. I could be cool as long as I wasn’t losing my friend.

By breakfast we were back to normal, or so I thought.

“Z, I, umm, I was supposed to meet Fancy for breakfast this morning. Do you wanna go?”

I looked over at D and I could see that this was important to him.

“Sure man, sure. Let’s go meet your _boyfriend_.” I smirked widely before wiggling my eyebrows trying to relax him. “I can’t promise I won’t still be an ass every now and then but we’ll deal, right?”

He nodded his head and laughed as we headed out to the truck.

Evans and Hudson were the first to greet us and I shared high-fives with the others. I noticed Dave had moved closer to Hummel but they weren’t touching just staring at each other.

“So Hummel,” I said. “My boy D tells me you chased him into the locker room and gave him hell for bein’ an ass before he laid one on you.”

I watched as the boy’s eyes went wide and Dave blushed.

I chuckled. “Takes balls, kid, like big brass ones man. I just gotta say though… Dave’s my boy so you better not hurt him, a’ight?”

Hummel nodded at me before grinning at Dave. I watched as he took D’s hand and squeezed it.

…

Two weeks later we were all gathered over at Brittany’s house for the surprise party for D. We all waited for him to arrive. Hummel had taken him out to dinner and was supposed to bring him to the party.

The surprise went off without a hitch and I could see how happy my friend was, in fact, I don’t think I’d seen him that happy in a long time.

Dave was talking to Hudson and Puckerman when I approached them.

“What’s up guys?”

Puck smirked. “Davey here wants to sing a song for Kurt but he’s getting cold feet.”

I looked over at Dave. “Come on bro. You’re bad ass on the guitar and we all know you’re fuckin’ whooped over your boy, just go sing the damn song.”

“What if everyone, you know…” Dave looked around at all the jocks, Cheerios and glee kids.

“Dude, I will personally kick some puckhead ass if anyone gives you shit. Besides you gotta earn all the points you can if you wanna tap that.” I pointed over to where Hummel was dancing between Brittany and Santana.

The others laughed at the blush that crossed Dave’s face.

Dave grabbed his guitar and moved over to the microphones that Berry chick had set up. He smiled at Hummel.

“Thanks for the party everyone. I just wanted to dedicate a song to my boyfriend. Kurt, thank you for everything; for believing in me and giving me a chance, and for showing me that I could be myself. This is for you.”

He began to play and I rolled my eyes at the country shit he was starting to play. I had to admit though, my friend rocked the guitar and as I looked around I noticed no one was looking at them funny. I also noticed Hummel was bouncing on his toes with an enormous grin.

 

_It don’t matter what plans I got, I can break ‘em._

_Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light_

_And I don’t mind telling all the guys I can’t meet ‘em._

_Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night_

 

_*Kurt,* I don’t care. Oh I just gotta see what you’re wearing._

_Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?_

_Oh I just have to see it now._

 

_If you wanna call me, call me, call me._

_You don’t have to worry ‘bout it baby._

_You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

_Wreck my plans, baby that’s alright._

_This is a drop everything kind of thing._

_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

_The door’s unlocked. I’ll leave on the lights_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

 

_Ain’t a spot downtown that’s rockin’ the way that you rock me._

_Ain’t a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do._

_I could be on the front row of the best show._

_And look down and see your face on my phone._

_And I’m gone so long, hang on. I’ll meet you in a minute or two._

 

_If you wanna call me, call me, call me._

_You don’t have to worry ‘bout it baby._

_You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

_Wreck my plans, baby that’s alright._

_This is a drop everything kind of thing._

_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

_The door’s unlocked. I’ll leave on the lights_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._   
  


_[guitar solo]_

 

_If it’s two in the morning_

_And you’re feeling lonely_

_And wondering what I’m doing..._

 

_Go ahead and call me, call me, call me_

_You don’t have to worry ‘bout it baby._

_You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

_Wreck my plans, baby that’s alright._

_This is a drop everything kind of thing._

_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

_The door’s unlocked. I’ll leave on the lights_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

 

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

The lyrics really took me by surprise. I realized most of what happened over the last two months between Dave and Hummel was summed up in the song and it made me laugh. Leave it to D to find the perfect shitty-ass country song for their relationship. If you ask me, the dude shoulda went with a bad ass rap song though.

**AN: The song is “Crash My Party” by Luke Bryan. Also, the * indicates where I changed the lyrics. It just seemed to me if Dave was to really sing this to Kurt that’s what he would do.**

**This is my first time writing from Azimo’s POV and I was nervous, hopefully you like it.**

**Hugs, Melissa**


End file.
